emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04028
}} is the 4,030th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 19 April, 2005. Plot Part 1 Louise approaches Diane on Main Street and tells her she is embarrassed about going over the previous evening. Diane tells Louise she is grateful to have her mind taken off her next session in outpatients. Matthew approaches and wishes Louise and Diane good morning. Diane tells Louise not to do anything she can't undo. Louise wishes Diane luck and they hug. In Smithy Cottage, Emily asks if Paddy is busy that day and says she would like to spend time with him. Paddy says he would like to spend time with her but that he has a busy day. Emily asks if Paddy can ring her when he is finished for the day. Paddy says his mobile often doesn't work when he's out at a farm. Marlon walks in and asks Paddy if he is okay. Paddy says he is before leaving abruptly. In the Post Office, Viv is singing loudly to herself. Donna tells Viv to keep her happiness to herself. Viv says she'll be back about 6pm. Donna comments on the fact she is going for a facial with a ready-made face on. Viv insists that everyone needs a day off to stop them going loopy. Emily arrives and Viv leaves to get ready. Louise knocks on the door of Connelton View and tells Terry she has brought him some bacon sandwiches. She asked how his head is and tells him that she is going to put him in the shower soon. Terry asks what he has done to deserve the special treatment. Louise tells him she missed him the previous night. In the café, Donna tells Marlon she has booked them a meal out somewhere. Marlon asks where but Donna won't tell him. In the café, Val is writing a CV for an Assistant Restaurant Manager in Hotten. Bob laughs at Val writing that she was Manager of the Woolpack. Bob suggests she is honest with her application. Val assures Bob she'll be honest at her interview. Bob agrees to be her referee. In the Vets Surgery, Paddy is getting ready to leave. He is dressed in a suit and tells Max and Libby that he'll be gone for most of the day. Max wants to go with him but Paddy insists that he can't. In the café, Viv is about to leave. Marlon walks in. Donna comments on Viv's two suitcases asking why she needs to take her own dressing gown. Viv makes excuses for it and heads off. Donna tells Marlon that they have to follow Viv and find out what all the mystery is behind Viv's love life. Marlon is reluctant to go saying that Viv's love life is her own business. Donna is curious as she hasn't seen Viv act in this way about a man before. Donna says their lunch date is in the hotel which her mum is booked in at. Marlon tells Donna that she can't go but Donna insists she will go and find out who Viv is meeting. Part 2 Viv checks into the Hotel under the name of Marilyn Lamar. Outside the village, Marlon and Donna are driving towards the hotel. Donna tries to get Marlon to drive faster. In the shop, Paul comes in and Emily tells him that she has been left on her own and is really busy plus Paddy has been in a mood since Sunday. Paul shuts up the shop and tells Emily that she is entitled to a lunch break. He lifts her onto the counter and tells her that they are going to work out all of her problems. Paddy arrives at the hotel and hovers outside Viv's door. He knocks and Viv lets Paddy in. In the car, Donna screams at Marlon to drive faster whilst directing him. Marlon purposely goes wrong. Paddy and Viv sit on the couch miles apart. Paddy makes awkward comments about the room. Viv joins in. Paddy goes into the bathroom to freshen up. In the shop, Paul opens a bottle of wine. Emily is shocked but agrees to five minutes of drinking. Paul asks Emily what the matter is. Emily tells Paul that she doesn't think she knows where she stands with Paddy anymore. Emily can't understand why she always disappoints Paddy commenting that she thinks she has disappointed him and not led up to his expectations. Emily says she doesn't have fun with Paddy anymore but that she does with him. Paul thinks that the problem doesn't lie with Emily at all. In the hotel room, Paddy is in the bathroom dressed in a hotel dressing gown and washes his face. Viv knocks on the door. Paddy dries his face and comes out of the bathroom. Viv kisses Paddy. Marlon and Donna park the Dingle van. Donna jumps out of the van and rushes off. In the hotel room, Paddy tells Viv that things don't feel right, and Viv agrees. Paddy says that the whole situation feels cold blooded. Viv suggests that they call things a day, and Paddy agrees. Marlon and Donna walk through the corridors of the hotel. Donna approaches the reception desk and tells the receptionist that Viv left her mobile in her taxi and she is returning it. In the hotel room, Paddy is ready to leave and says goodbye to Viv who leaves the room first. The phone rings but Viv and Paddy ignore it. In reception, the receptionist tells Donna that room 211 isn't answering and suggests they leave the mobile for Miss Lamar. Donna rushes upstairs having heard the room number. Inside the hotel room, Paddy sits on the edge of the bed thinking. Donna gets to the door and knocks on it. Paddy ignores the knock. Donna starts to open the door just as Marlon reaches her and stops her. Marlon tells Donna that he has seen Viv downstairs and manages to get Donna to leave the door and come with him. In the shop, Paul and Emily are sat on the counter eating cake and drinking wine out of mugs. Emily says she has changed since she met Paul and that he has made her realise what it’s like to have fun. Paul says that she might have fun with Paddy again once they have given each other room to grow. Emily decides that her and Paddy need excitement in their relationship and says she is going to go home and cook Paddy something he has never had before. Emily asks if Paul thinks Paddy will like chicken curry. In the hotel, Donna tells Marlon that Viv is seeing someone and that she won't stop until she finds out who it is. Marlon sees Paddy walking down the hotel stairs and drags Donna off in the direction of the restaurant. In the Woolpack, Matthew walks in and asks how Louise manages to look so perfect. Matthew asks why Louise left the party early. Louise says she wasn't in the mood. Matthew comments that she seemed in the mood when they were in the dining room together at the party. Louise insists that Matthew was misreading the signs. Matthew looks pleased with himself. In the Windsor's living room, Donna comes in and asks Viv where she got the name Marilyn Lamar from. Viv gets cross and tells Donna that what she does is none of Donna's business. Donna asks Viv who she's seeing. Viv says it's none of her business and walks off. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy walks in and finds Emily asleep on the kitchen table. Emily wakes up and tells Paddy about drinking a bottle of wine with Paul. Emily says that they should spend some more time together. Paddy agrees. Emily suggests that she cook them chicken curry and they have some wine and go out that evening. Marlon arrives home and interrupts them saying he needs some advice off Paddy. Emily leaves to go back to work. Marlon shouts at Paddy asking what he is doing. Marlon tells Paddy that he saw him and Viv at the hotel together. Paddy insists that the affair is over. Marlon shouts at Paddy saying that Donna could have found out any minute about it and that if Emily found out it wouldn't matter anymore whether things were over with Viv or not. He shouts that Emily would just be devastated that the affair happened in the first place. Marlon walks out. Paddy looks grave. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes